


Potato Country

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy just can't seem to stop running into aliens, even in the middle of Idaho. Although this one says he's not an alien.





	1. Chapter 1

Darcy couldn’t shake the man sitting over there on the park bench, just couldn’t shake him. Obviously he was hot, but that wasn’t it. She got up and made her way over, pulling her earbuds out of her ears. Oh, this was a bad idea. This was such a bad idea. She should be going in the exact opposite direction. “Hi.”

He looked up at her. “Hello.” His voice was deep gravel, and there was a sort of cautiousness in his eyes as he looked up at her.

“You’re…” She sighed, sitting down beside him. “You’re not from around here, are you? And I don’t just mean potato country, I mean here.” She made sort of an encompassing gesture with her hand.

His expression seemed to grow even more guarded and his posture sort of tightened up. He hesitated, though, before answering. “Is it that obvious?”

“No, not really. Just you have this sort of way of looking at everything, disbelief and curiosity like you’re trying to work out how everything fits together.” She shook her head. “Although you’re missing some of the condescension, so thank you for that. No, you’re not my first alien. Kinda why I’m here.” Although it figured that she would find another alien in the middle of nowhere in Idaho. Only her.

He still looked guarded. “Oh, don’t worry.” She brought her hands up in front of her in a calming gesture. “The last people I’m going to call is SHIELD. You just looked lonely.” Her eyes moved over his face. “Kinda lost, maybe.”

He looked at her for a long moment like he was studying her. “I’m not an alien,” he said finally. “But you’re right, I’m not from… here.”

“Thought so. Darcy.” She offered him her hand.

He was a man of pauses, apparently. “Castiel.” He took her hand, and they shook.

“Awesome. So, this is my number…” She fished around in her pockets. “Shit. I don’t…” She pulled her purse up into her lap and started digging through it. She always had paper in her purse. Usually had paper in her purse? Napkin. That would do. At least the pen was much easier to find. “Sorry. This is my number.” She wrote it down on the napkin and gave it to him. “Here. In case you’re wondering about the human existence, or how blenders work, or are just bored on Friday night.”

He took it and regarded it before tucking it into his pocket. “I’m working Friday night.”

It kinda felt like a dismissal. Hell, maybe he had his shit together, he was just out in the park to enjoy the fresh air. She’d caught him in a moment of homesickness or something. Fuck. “Having a job is definitely a step in the right direction.” She got up. “Well, it was good to meet you, Castiel.”

“You too.”

She turned and walked away, picking her earbuds up from where they were dangling against the front of her sweater.

“Darcy,” came the low voice from behind her.

She turned to see Castiel had gotten to his feet and taken a step or two after her, although he wasn’t following her. “Yeah?”

“How _do_ blenders work?” He started towards her, coming to a stop by her side. He was taller than she thought he’d be for some reason. Not Asgardian-tall, but still tall.

Darcy grinned, and when she started walking again, he fell in step beside her. “You gotta put the lid on before you turn it on. I forgot one time when I was making margaritas.” She made a face. At least Thor was tall enough to easily clean it off the ceiling.

“I’ve never had a margarita.”

“Seriously?” She looked up at him. “That is a damn shame. We should fix that. I even brought my blender.”

“Darcy.” He put his hand on her arm, and she stopped and turned to face him. His blue eyes were very serious when he asked, “Does this have anything to do with babysitting?”

An incredulous grin moved across her face. “Not in the slightest, no.”

“Oh.” His lips turned up in a smile. “Good.”

* * *

Castiel uncapped the bottle of tequila and brought it to his nose to sniff. “This is alcohol,” he observed flatly before setting the bottle back on the counter.

“Yeah, of course. It’s made from blue agave or something? But tequila is magic.” Darcy dumped the whole container of ice cubes in the blender and added a healthy dose of margarita mix. “Dude, if you don’t drink that’s cool. I’ll totally make you a virgin one.”

“I’m not.”

Her eyebrows rose as she pulled the tequila across the counter, the glass sliding audibly across the cheap green countertop. “Don’t follow?”

“A virgin.” Those serious eyes again as he regarded her, like he was actually imparting information.

“Good to know?” She blinked, then shook her head. “No, it’s just an alcoholic drink that doesn’t have the alcohol in it. Although why social constructs are forced on drinks, I don’t know. There needs to be a better word for it.” She made a face. “Probably is. Anyway. Tequila?” She picked up the bottle and held it up by the open top of the blender. “Yes? No?” She waved it back and forth, taking care not to actually tip any inside.

His blue eyes dropped down to the blender as he seemed to put a lot of thought into the question. “Yes. Please,” he added after just a second.

“Good. Then I can make just one batch.” She poured in a good amount, then added just a little bit more for good measure. The bottle went on the counter, and then she had to look around for the lid. “Where did I put it?”

“Put what?” Castiel was already looking around her tiny kitchen.

“The lid for this thing. Neither of us is tall enough to reach the ceiling.” It was transparent and she’d left her glasses off, which didn’t help.

He grabbed it off the end of the counter and handed it to her. She could see the earnest curiosity in his eyes.

“Lid.” She placed it securely on the open pitcher and held it in place when she pressed the button. She couldn’t help but laugh a little when Castiel jumped as it whirred to life, the ice cubes grating horribly as they were ground into submission.

“Sorry,” she said when she shut it off. “Should’ve warned you. They’re loud.” She turned to the cupboard with the glasses and pulled down a couple of tumblers. “Did you bring the straws?”

“Yes.” He lifted the plastic bag he’d brought in with him from the floor and pulled out an unopened package of bendy straws.

“Now, before I serve you an alcoholic beverage, did you drive here?” She paused with the pitcher hovering over one of the tumblers.

“No.”

“Good.” She filled the tumbler and slid it carefully across the counter towards him. “I mean, you can crash here, that’s fine, but my cousin was killed by a drunk driver and I’m pretty rabid about it. Although the couch is kinda uncomfortable.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, and he actually sounded like he meant it.

Darcy shrugged. “Thanks. It’s fine, it happened a long time ago. I’m just…” She shook her head. “Rather you stay here and keep you and everyone else safe than let you drive drunk.” She filled her own glass and set the pitcher back in the stand. There was still a little bit left, not enough for a full glass but she could top up later. “There. Straw?”

He opened the package and handed her one. “What powers does it possess?”

“Tequila?” She grinned. “Your mileage may vary. It makes my clothes disappear. Jane gets dancey. Thor, well…” She brought her straw up to her mouth for an experimental sip. “Perfect. Thor’s an outlier and doesn’t count.” Thinking of Thor made her narrow her eyes at a sudden thought. “Can you even get drunk?”

He tilted his head slightly to the side as he looked at her. “I’m not sure.”

“Well, you’ll know after tonight. I mean, you’re not tiny, but if you’re not a drinker…” She took another sip, enjoying the way her tongue curled at the sourness. “Speaking of which, you’re welcome to the couch if you don’t want to go all the way home. I’ve got blankets and pillows and shit.”

Castiel pulled out his own straw and stretched it out and bent it before sliding it into his drink. “That would be alright?”

“Normally, no. But since I’m not getting any sort of weird vibe from you _and_ I have my own large alien friend who’s going to check up on me on the regular, it is today.” She gestured to his drink. “If you don’t like it, that’s fine. I’ve got, well…” She glanced at the fridge, her mouth turning up in a smile. “Coffee, honestly, and water, but you’re welcome to either of those.” She picked up her glass and went out to where the pizza was waiting in its closed box on her scratched up coffee table.

“I like it,” he said after a moment. She turned to see him following her into the living room, glass held up in front of him. “I don’t feel any different.” He looked at her like he was studying her. “And your clothes are still on.”

“Takes a bit, dude. And I’m not planning on getting _that_ drunk, I don’t know you well enough for all of that.” She sat down on the floor between the couch and the coffee table. The carpet was standard apartment beige, and scratchy and kinda flat, but it was either that or bending over from the couch to eat. No thanks. She picked up the remote. “Got any preferences for what to watch?”

He leaned down to carefully set his drink down on the table before lowering himself to sit beside her. “No.”

“Doctor Who it is. Everyone likes Doctor Who.” She took her sweater off and let it drop on the couch cushion behind her. Tequila definitely made her warm. “Where do you live, anyway?” He gave his address, and her eyebrows rose. “That shitty place out by the highway? I mean, no offense, but…” No wonder he didn’t want to go home. “This place isn’t great, but it’s better than there.”

He looked around the room before his eyes came back to her. “It’s very homey here.”

“Yeah, I guess. Kind of a habit I picked up traveling around so much. It’s nicer to come home if it feels like home, you know? Even somewhere like this.” Darcy gestured at the apartment. She looked at him for another moment before turning her attention to the box on the table. “Pizza. Help yourself.”

“Thank you.” He waited until she’d grabbed a slice to reach into the box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I officially pulled the short out of So That Happened and put it here. It's here now, in all it's here-ing glory.


	2. Chapter 2

It was no surprise to come home after a day of work and find Castiel already sitting on her couch. He usually opened at the gas station, so he usually got done before Darcy was finished at the lab. He even had his own key and everything.

He got up as soon as he saw her, coming over to take some of the plastic bags she was balancing in her hands. “You went shopping.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” She transferred the handles of the bags from her hands to his, then leaned back against the door to pull her boots off. Castiel walked through the living room to set them on the kitchen’s island counter. Darcy followed just as soon as her boots were off. “I wanted to make pie.”

“Pie.”

“Yeah. Strawberry rhubarb. And you’re going to help me.” She took off her sweater and slung it over one of the barstools tucked under the counter.

“You can make pie.” Castiel seemed to fixate on things like this sometimes. She suspected they had meaning in his life somehow, although he hardly ever talked about it. That was fair, though, there were totally parts of her life she didn’t talk about.

“Yeah. Roll out a crust, make a filling, bake it. This is a two-crust pie, so two crusts. Same thing, though.” She started pulling stuff out of the bags and setting it on the counter.

“Dean would love to meet you.” He looked at her for a moment like he was studying her. “Dean must never meet you.”

Darcy grinned somewhat incredulously. Whoever Dean was. “I’ll take your word for it. Grab a knife, you’re cutting rhubarb. Probably the strawberries too, but you can just quarter them.” She bent down to get her big mixing bowl from one of the cupboards, then paused. “Wash them first, please.”

While he was busy washing things in the sink, Darcy got out everything else she’d need. Rolling pin, pastry cutter… It was a bit of a squeeze moving around him in the tiny kitchen but she managed.

Except… She pulled open the cupboard beside the fridge and eyed the bright orange plastic bowl sitting on the top shelf. It was really the only place big enough for it, and she’d figured it would be no problem to get. Except that when she stretched up to get it, it was absolutely out of reach her her to hook her fingers under the rim

Sighing, she sat back on her heels, her hand on her hip. “Hey, can you get that for me? We’ll use it for the fruit.”

He shut off the tap and put the rhubarb on the bottom of the sink. She moved out of the way so he could squeeze past her. “Why do you keep it up there? You’re very short, Darcy.”

“Thanks for that.” She took the bowl as he handed it to her and set it down on the counter with a dull clatter. “I just ran out of room and figured it wouldn’t be a big deal to get it down. Luckily for me, I seem to attract tall friends.”

“What would you do if I wasn’t here?” His head was tilted slightly to the side; she’d come to recognize that as curiosity.

“Climb up on the counter?” She closed the cupboard door. Obviously she was going to have to find somewhere else for that to live, unless… “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Castiel ended up at the end of the island counter to cut the fruit. He rolled up his sleeves too, which was an added bonus. Not that she was looking. The rhythmic thunk of the knife hitting the cutting board was soothing.

“Hey,” she said, pausing from cutting shortening into the flour to look up at him. She wiped a piece of hair away from her forehead with her wrist. “Why don’t you just move in?” She’d been thinking about it for a little while, but hadn’t really figured out the best way to bring it up. Apparently the direct way, that was what she was going with.

“Move in with you.” He looked up as well, resting the knife on the cutting board. He was really good with a knife. “Here.”

“Yeah. I mean, you’re here all the time anyway, you sleep on the couch, like, four nights a week at least. I’m sure we could get the landlord to transfer the lease over to a two-bedroom or something.” She sighed, turning her attention back to her pastry. “Come on dude, it’s better than that shithole you pay for.”

“Darcy…” He trailed off, and cut another couple slices of rhubarb before continuing. “I may not be here for that much longer.”

“Okay, so move in here and crash on my couch at night. Seriously, isn’t that a better reason to stop throwing money at that place? I mean, if it makes you feel better you can contribute to rent here.” She shrugged. “Or bills or whatever.” The dough was just about ready to add water to. “It’ll be safer here I’m sure.”

“Maybe not for you.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Okay, seriously? Like… Sleeping the other three nights a week is going to be  _ so _ much more perilous than the time you already spend here? Because I’m not a fucking damsel.”

“I don’t think anyone would ever call you that.” His eyes flicked up to her again, and there was a weight there. He didn’t say anything else, though, just went back to cutting rhubarb.

“Damn straight. Look.” She basically only had to turn around, and the kitchen sink was right there. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine. We’ll still hang out and whatever, this isn’t some kind of friendship ultimatum, Cas. It just seems to make more sense.” She turned on the cold water and let it run.

Castiel was silent for another few seconds. “When can I move in?”

“Shit, right now? I mean, how much stuff do you really have to move from one place to another?  Well…” She filled her glass measuring cup up about halfway, then shut the water off. “Not  _ right now _ right now. But this can all go in the fridge when it’s all mixed up, and then we can drive over there. And you should probably tell your landlord that you’re moving out. You didn’t sign a lease, did you? Like a year or something?”

“No.”

“Good news.” She added a little bit of water and started mixing it together. There was something therapeutic about getting her hands in a bowl of dough. “It’ll be nice having a roommate again. I mean, officially.” Since he really was there all the time anyway.

He paused, seeming to think for a moment. “I’ve never had a roommate.” He shook his head. 

Somehow, that didn’t really surprise her. “I’m not perfect, obviously, but I’m pretty easy to live with. Or so I’ve heard. Just…” She sighed, looking up at him. “If I’m pissing you off, talk to me?” She shook her head. “Especially with the whole privacy thing.” She’d kind of been counting on the two-bedroom thing, but this wouldn’t really be any different than it was right now.

“This is fine.” He looked around, and his lips turned up in one of his warm smiles. “I like it here. It feels almost like home.”

“Even better. Hey, what do you want for dinner tonight?” She did a quick mental inventory of the fridge. “Spaghetti’s fast, I can start cooking when we get back.”

“That sounds good, thank you.” His phone rang angrily from the pocket of his jeans. He looked down, seeming slightly surprised. “I should answer that.” He did hardly ever seem to get phonecalls.

“Yeah, of course.” She waved him off.

Castiel put down the knife and took out his phone, answering it with a low, “Hello.” He headed out of the room, around the corner and down the short hall to where the bedroom and bathroom were.

He’d been taking his time with the rhubarb, but it was almost done. As soon as the dough was just mixed enough, Darcy pulled down the plastic wrap and wrapped it up before popping the whole thing in the fridge. Just a few more slices of rhubarb, and then it all went into the other bowl with the strawberries. A little sugar, a little flour…

She’d just stood up and closed the fridge when Castiel came back into the room. He looked distinctly worried. “Hey, everything okay?”

“No. Everything is not okay.” He didn’t elaborate, though, and from his expression Darcy wasn’t sure she should ask. She moved to him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest.

His arms came around her waist immediately, holding her close. She felt his cheek rest against the top of her head. “Darcy…”

“Is this where you tell me that you don’t think you should move in?” She pulled back just enough to look up into his face.

His eyes met hers, serious and sad somehow.

“Dude, it’s up to you. But I can tell you that I have a habit of getting into it some shit every year and coming out okay. I’m pretty sure that’s my superpower.””

“From the tequila?” He smiled, though the weight didn’t quite leave his eyes.

“You know what, maybe. Better have margaritas again soon to refresh it.” She ducked her head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

“I’ll stay.” His cheek rested against her hair again. It was so comfortable like this, Castiel was pretty awesome at hugs.

“Good.”

Eventually he slipped away. He took a step back, but his hand still lingered on her waist. “Thank you for that,” he told her, that serious look in his blue eyes.

“Of course. Free hugs for all roommates.” She motioned over her shoulder at the fridge. “I’ve got everything put away if you want to go get your stuff.”

He glanced at the counter, then back to her. “Yes, I do.” His gaze moved over her face, and his hand free came up between them. “You have something…” His thumb swiped across her cheekbone in a brush of warmth.

“Probably flour. Just wait until I start rolling that shit out, it’ll be like it snowed in here.” She smiled up at him.

His thumb moved across her cheek again, and then he slipped away. 


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel’s phone was sitting on the coffee table. Well, not sitting exactly, more buzzing angrily against the wood as it rang for the third time in a row. Castiel was in the shower.

Darcy eyed it for a second, then set the laptop on the couch cushion beside her. She got to her feet and made her way past the kitchen and down the hall to the bathroom. “Cas?” She knocked on the wooden door, hopefully loud enough that he’d be able to hear her.

“Come in,” he called.

She deliberated for a second. He was in the  _ shower _ . She couldn’t exactly bust in there when he was in the shower. But then again he probably wouldn’t be able to hear her through the door over the water. Sighing, she turned the knob and pushed the door open to a room full of steam. “Hey.”

“Yes?” His head emerged from around the Star Trek transporter room shower curtain, dark hair slicked down with water.

“Your phone won’t stop ringing.” She totally wasn’t picturing what was hidden behind the shower curtain. Totally wasn’t at all.

“Oh.” He paused for a moment. “Would you answer it? I’m sorry. I’m getting out now.”

“Sure.” She closed the door firmly behind her and hustled back to the living room where it was either still ringing or whoever had called again. She scooped the phone up off the table and accepted the call before holding it to her ear. “Hello?”

There was a pause on the other end. “Uh, I think I have the wrong number,” came a deep, slightly confused-sounding voice.

“Maybe not. This is…” His boss knew him as Steve, and there was probably a reason for that. Probably best not to give a name in case she gave the wrong one. “This isn’t my phone, I mean. It’s my roommate’s.”

“I’m looking for…” The man on the other end of the line paused again. “Steve?”

“Yeah, he’s in the shower. He’s coming, though.” The water had shut off, that was a start.

“Thanks.” He must have pulled the phone away from his mouth, because there was a fainter, very disbelieving, “He has a roommate.” A pause. “A girl.” Another pause. “Right?”

Darcy rolled her eyes and pulled the phone away from her ear. Thankfully the bathroom door opened, and she heard Castiel’s feet moving quickly down the hall. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he had nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. She tried not to stare, she really did, but the tattoo over his ribs was very distracting.

“Some guy,” she said, holding the phone out and forcing her gaze up to his. “Asked for Steve.”

He frowned a little, but he took the phone and pulled it up to his ear. “Hello.” And, okay, when he turned around and walked back down the hall she couldn’t help but stare at his upper back where a bead of water was licking down beside his spine.

“Dude, this hot roommate thing is either a blessing or a curse,” she muttered to herself as she turned and flopped back down on the couch. Or both. It was apparently a habit, too.

The next time Castiel came down the hall he was dressed, which was probably a good thing. Darcy had settled herself cross-legged on the couch, her laptop back in her lap.

“Darcy.” He stopped sort of in the middle of the room and looked down at her.

“Yeah?” She looked up at him, eyebrows raised in question.

“May I borrow your car?” He didn’t have a license, but they’d totally had driving lessons. She was pretty sure he wouldn’t crash it. And it was Saturday, neither of them had to work.

“Sure. Keys are…” She caught her lip between her teeth, looking around the room. “Maybe in my purse. Hang on.” She set the laptop down and got up. The carpet going down the hall was a little bit damp from his wet feet, but she couldn’t be too irritated, right? This seemed to be some sort of emergency.

She pulled open her bedroom door and leaned down to get her purse from where it was sitting just inside. Sure enough, the keys were in there. She pulled them out and turned around, and wasn’t entirely surprised to see he’d followed her down the hall. “Everything okay?”

“I’m not certain.” He took the keys and tucked them into the front pocket of his hoodie. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” She reached down to pull her socks off and drop them on the floor. Wet socks were the worst.

He followed the motion, then looked back out into the hall. “I’m sorry.”

He was just so earnestly contrite she really couldn’t even stay irritated. “It’s fine, you have a thing.” Her bare toes curled into the scratchy carpet. “It’ll dry.”

He seemed to hesitate for a second before stepping into her, his arms sliding around her waist.

That was a bit of a surprise, but totally welcome. Castiel-hugs were always awesome. And they were totally on hugging terms, but usually not every time they left the apartment. Okay, so things were probably definitely not okay.

She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest. He smelled good, like shampoo and laundry fresh out of the dryer.

His cheek rested against the top of her head. They stayed like that for a bit, but eventually he pulled away. “I should be back soon.”

“Okay.” She nodded, folding her arms loosely in front of her.

“Dean, that’s who was calling me.” He paused for a moment. “You can trust him.”

“Okay?” Good to know for the future, maybe?

Castiel’s eyes moved over her face for a moment like he was studying her, and then he turned and headed down the hall to the front door.

The rest of the day seemed to crawl by. There was no hiding from it, Darcy was worried about Castiel. Like, obviously some kind of emergency, but she didn’t even know what kind. Did he even have anyone to have a family emergency with? Was it a not-alien emergency? And not knowing if she should be worried for his life or worried about potential family drama didn’t  _ help _ .

Stress-cleaning did, though. And stress-baking. Lots of that. Saturday was normally cleaning day anyway. Castiel was awesome about helping out with the housework, but she was obviously on her own. At least the apartment smelled amazing, and was cleaned within an inch of its life.

Every little sound made her twitch, like she was expecting Castiel to come through the door any second. He didn’t, though, and the day stretched on into evening, and she totally made herself a pitcher of margaritas.

Darcy was only about halfway through the first one when the door finally did open, though. Castiel walked in. He looked a little bit worse for wear, his hoodie torn and dirty, and there was a definite cut over one eye.

“Oh my god, are you…” She got to her feet and moved around the coffee table. “Well, fuck, of course you’re not okay. But is this hospital not okay or shower and an Advil not okay?” Hopefully the latter.

He closed the door behind him and made sure to lock it. He walked over to her, keys held in his outstretched hand. “I brought back your car.”

“Thanks, but kinda the least of my worries right now.” She took her keys and tossed them at the coffee table, ignoring them when they slid right across the smooth top and fell on the far side with a jangle.

“May I?” He was totally eyeing up her margarita.

“Sure. I mean…” Probably not the best thing if he was injured, but he didn’t look like he was actively bleeding. She picked up the tumbler from the coffee table and held it out to him. 

He took it and skipped the straw, tipping it back into his mouth. “Thank you,” he said, handing it back.

“Yeah, no problem. Are you…” She leaned over to set it down again, then straightened up and put her hands on her hips. “Are you okay?”

“I feel…” He studied her for a long moment. “I feel alive.”

“I’m glad, especially if that was a question.” Which she kind of didn’t want to know, if she was going to be entirely honest with herself. Of course, judging by the state of him…

His blue eyes were extra intense as he stepped onto her personal space. His hands came out towards her, seeming to hesitate before they settled gently on her hips. “I feel alive,” he repeated, moving forward until her breasts brushed against the front of his hoodie.

Darcy licked her lips. His eyes tracked the movement. “I’m super glad.”

His fingers came up to thread in her hair, coming to rest at the nape of her neck. He leaned down slowly, excruciatingly slowly until his mouth touched against hers. Gently, and just for a second before he pulled away. The stubble on his upper lip was a sharp contrast to the softness of his lips. “Darcy.”

“Yeah?” She pressed her lips together to try and hold onto the tingling warmth. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him. “Do you need something? Have you eaten yet?”

“You. I need you.” His thumb swept over her cheek. “Is that alright?”

She nodded.

His mouth came down to cover hers again. This time he lingered until his tongue dipped into her mouth. He tasted like her margarita. His hand slipped around her back, up under her shirt.

She pulled back just enough to look at him. “You need to wash your hands first.” Because he was basically a yeast infection waiting to happen.

His lips curled up into a small smile. “I should probably have a shower.”

She caught what looked suspiciously like a splinter of wood out of his hair and held it up just to the side. “That’s probably a good idea.”

He traced the line of her spine with just his fingertips, making her shiver. “Will you come with me? Is that something that happens?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Still, he was a little reluctant to pull away from her. He did, but his eyes kept seeking her out as they went down the hall like he was making sure she was coming with him.

She totally was, though. Of course she was.

“Just to be clear,” Darcy said as she closed the bathroom door behind her, “You want me to get in the shower with you.”

“Yes.” Castiel had already shed the ruined hoodie and was working on the blue t-shirt underneath. He paused, gripping the hem in both hands as he peered at her. “Is that alright?”

“Yeah. I just… This is a pretty big leap along in the roommate spectrum, I just wanted to make sure we were all on the same page.”

He finished pulling the shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor after his hoodie. She couldn’t help but stare. He looked like he’d picked up some bruises and minor cuts that had stopped bleeding a while ago, but her eyes were again drawn to the tattoo. It looked like a script that could be almost a cousin to the runes that Thor used.

As soon as he was naked, he turned towards the bathtub to turn on the water. Darcy realized she was still fully dressed. She quickly got out of her own clothes, and waited while he got the shower turned on.

He turned back towards her. His lips curled up into a smile as his eyes moved over her body. He was already half-hard, probably the adrenaline that made him want to have all of the life-affirming sex or whatever. “Would you like to get in first?”

She shook her head. “After you. You’re the one who needs a shower, I’m just here to help.”

He looked at her for another long moment before sweeping the shower curtain back and getting in. He moved right under the spray, tilting his head back with his eyes closed and letting it run over his face and soak through his hair.

She got in after him, watching the play of muscles in his shoulders as he pushed his hands through his hair. After a second, she stepped forward to run her palm up over his back.

He turned almost immediately. The slope at the bottom of the tub put them a little closer to the same height, but not that much. “I need to wash.”

“Sure.” She looked behind him for his soap, but it was apparently behind her. Well, this could work. She turned her back on him and bent from the waist, exaggerating the motion a little bit as she reached for his soap.

“Darcy…” His hands were on her hips, a little more solidly than they had been in the living room.

“Yeah?” She flashed an innocent smile as she straightened and turned back towards him, soap in one hand and his bright green bath poof in the other. “I thought I was here to help.”

She flicked the cap open on the plastic bottle and poured a little bit out onto the bath poof. She had to reach past him to get it wet, and then she worked it in her hands to build up a good lather. “See?” She pushed it slowly down over his chest. “I’m helpful.”

“Very helpful.” His fingers tightened on her hips, but he made no move to stop her as she washed off his torso. She made sure to miss all of the tender-looking spots, and then when she was done she held the bath poof out of the way so she could help rinse him off.

When his skin no longer felt soap-slick under her touch, she leaned forward and pressed an open-mouthed kiss against the underside of one of his pecs. 

Yeah, she was fully taking advantage of this. She worked her mouth along the lean lines of his upper body, lingering on the spots that made his breath catch or when he let out a soft noise. She stopped when she reached his navel, and straightened up to see his eyes were dark with lust. “Turn around, I’ll do your back.”

He turned from her, head back to keep his face out of the direct spray of water. She did the same thing, washing him off and then exploring him with her mouth. Only this time she grabbed some extra soap from the bath poof and reached around to close her fingers around his cock. He was completely hard by now, and she slowly pumped up and down.

“Darcy, you must stop.” His hand fingers circled her wrist, gently pulling her away.

“Dude, you’ve had a long-ass day. I am more than happy just to give you a hand, or a mouth, here and call it a day.” She pressed her lips against his spine.

He turned towards her. “I need to finish washing, and then I want to take you to your bedroom.”

She nodded, surrendering the bath poof. “Okay. I’m totally on board with that too.”

He quickly finished washing his body, then took a couple minutes to wash his hair. It was a nice show, if she was being honest. Completely surpassed what she’d been fantasizing about that morning.

But when he was finished, instead of stopping he reached for her. One hand slipped into the small of her back as he pulled her gently closer. “First, though…” He leaned down until his mouth was moving along her collarbone.

He had a much larger range over her torso than she’d had of his, and he seemed determined to explore her just as thoroughly.

When his stubble scraped over one delicate nipple, she sucked in a gasp. He lifted his head right away, concern on his face. “Have I hurt you?”

“In a good way.” She smiled as reassuringly as she could. “I like it a bit rough. Trust me, if you do something I’m not into, I’ll let you know.” He looked unconvinced. “If you’re that worried about it, you could kiss it better.”

His face relaxed into a smile at that, and he leaned down again until his lips brushed against the stiff bud.

Darcy arched into him, her fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck. “Yeah, that’s good.” He opened his mouth and drew her nipple deep inside, making her gasp again. “That’s even better.”

His hand bumped the inside of her thigh, and she shifted her legs apart as much as she could. His touch slid along the slick heat of her center before he pressed one finger up deep inside her.

“Oh shit.” She shifted into his touch as he eased it slowly in and out of her. “Oh fuck. More, Cas, please more.” This very thing had been front of mind for a little while now, but it paled by far in comparison with the reality.

When he added a second finger she let out a soft noise at the stretch. “Bend them forward a-  _ holy fuck right there _ .”

Castiel pressed into just the right spot. Seeming encouraged by her reaction he concentrated on it, not so much fucking her with his fingers as stroking over that one perfect spot.

“Oh god,” she moaned, gripping at his shoulder as she rocked into him. “Just like that.”

He pulled his mouth away. “Castiel,” he said gravely before his lips moved over to the other neglected nipple.

“Fuck, Cas!” His nimble fingers had her pleasure coiling in tighter and tighter deep in her body. Her legs felt a little wobbly, her fingernails dug into his shoulder. “Oh god, I’m gonna come. Cas-” She came with a long sigh, legs locked to keep her from sliding to white floor of the shower.

He slipped his hand free and straightened up, and she slumped forward to lean against his chest. “You’re very expressive.”

“Yeah.” She lifted her head and looked up into his dark eyes. “Now how about we go in the bedroom and I’ll be expressive some more.”

They got the water off and mostly dried off before making it to the bedroom. Darcy had a habit of not making the bed, but she didn’t really care, not when Cas was looking at her like that. She did bend over to straighten out the blanket, though, so it wasn’t in a lump in the middle of the bed.

“Darcy, when you bend over like that…” His voice was low and thick.

“Yeah?” She looked back over her shoulder, leaning forward to brace her hands on the bed. “What about when I bend over like this?”

He stepped into her, smoothing over her hips and the tops of her thighs. “I want to…”

“Show me?” Darcy shifted her feet apart, arching her back up for him.

He took himself in hand, and the head of his cock slid along her slick center until it nudged against the entrance to her pussy. It took some shifting around on his part, bending his knees to try and get the right angle. But then his eyes flicked up to meet hers, and when she nodded he pushed slowly forward.

“I think you should definitely do that.” She nodded, letting her head drop down in front of her. “A lot, and quickly.”

Castiel gripped her hips as he started to rock into her. Slowly at first, and then faster and faster. “I won’t last very long,” he gritted out.

She answered by tightening up her pelvic muscles, squeezing around him. She did it every time he surged into her, and it wasn’t long before he stiffened, his cock pulsing deep inside her.

She made a soft noise when he slipped free, and slid forward onto the bed. “Better?”

“Yes.” The mattress dipped as he sat down beside her, gravity pushing her against his leg. His hand moving in soothing circles over her back. “I didn’t know it could happen like that.”

“Mm.” She smiled, reaching out to stroke the length of his thigh. “And a lot of other ways.”

He was smiling too, he looked so completely relaxed. “I think you should show me.” He glanced down at his stomach. “After I eat.” 

“You’re on.” She slid off the bed and onto the scratchy carpet onto her knees. “You are so on.” She kissed the outside of his thigh before getting to her feet. “What do you want to eat? I baked. I mean, I know you probably want protein things.”

“I can smell it. It smells very good.” He got up as well, but when she went for the door to find her clothes, he caught her arm. “Thank you for being here.”

“Of course.” She leaned up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss. “But you can thank me some more later if you want.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why. Why is this chapter so long.  
> I wrote, like, half of it last night and then I was all, "I'll just wait to add in the smut!" So, smut's added, it's literally more than half the fic at this point, but... Uh... Sorry?


	4. Chapter 4

Darcy’s eyebrows climbed her forehead at the sight of the man making his way into her lab. Tall, very tall. Longish brown hair. And hot. Seriously. Not that she was looking, but she was totally looking.

He made his way over to her desk and gave her a very charming smile. “Hi. I’m looking for Dr. Melton.”

She had to tip her head back to look up at him. Seriously, he was almost Thor-height. “No one sees Dr. Melton without going through me first.” She folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in her swiveling office chair. “Who’re you?”

“Dr. Jones.” His eyes flicked from her to the very firmly closed door behind her. “You are…”

“Darcy Lewis, RAA extraordinaire.” Okay, she couldn’t keep leaning back like this, she was going to break the chair. She got to her feet, not that it helped much. “What do you want with Dr. Melton?”

“I’m with the American Astronomical Society, and I was just wondering if I could ask her a few questions.” He offered another charming smile.

Darcy glared at him until the smile slid right off his face. “Don’t give me that bullshit.”

“I’m sorry?” He looked slightly confused, and a little bit wary.

“You’re fucking going to be if you don’t get out of here right now. I spent about a month setting up interviews with every journalist and staff person the AAS has, and I would have remembered you.” And probably made a couple of comments to Jane, but he was decidedly less hot now that she knew he was a lying liar who lied. “Now, you can get out of here, or I’m going to call the police.”

He looked exasperated for just a second before he tried another charming smile. “I can explain.”

“You can get the fuck out of here.” She pulled her phone out of the front pocket of her sweater and unlocked it. “What’s the number for 911 again?” She gave him a hard look.

Without another word he turned and left the lab. Darcy sighed and shook her head. Asshole. Probably just a competitor trying to get a look at Dr. Melton’s work. Well, she’d dealt with more than her fair share of that with Jane. She went and sat back down at her desk again, setting the phone beside the keyboard.

The door behind her opened, and Dr. Melton stuck her head out. Dr. Melton was a no-nonsense woman, having clawed her way up through the misogynistic ranks of astrophysics back in the ‘80s. “What was that, Darcy?”

“Nothing. Some asshole who wanted to steal your work.” Darcy shrugged. “I scared him off.”

Dr. Melton’s face was severe. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Darcy gave the other woman a bright smile. “Oh, I’m almost done with that last spreadsheet. Did you want me to run out for some coffee when I’m through?”

Dr. Melton checked her watch. “Please.” They had a coffee maker over there in the corner, but both Darcy and the astrophysicist preferred a good latte. There was even money in the budget for it.

“You got it, boss.” Darcy swiveled back to her computer and got back to work with her data entry. So much data entry.

It ended, though, eventually it was over. Dr. Melton had gone back to her calculations or whatever she was doing in there. “I’m going for coffee!” Darcy yelled, and then also taped the  _ gone for coffee _ note over her computer screen. Just in case.

It didn’t take long to drive over to the nearest coffee shop, not actually a Starbucks. But she went inside and Gabby, the barista who always worked weekday mornings smiled at her. “Hey, Darcy. The usual?”

“Please.” She always timed the morning coffee run for 10:30, after the morning rush and before the lunch crowd came in for sandwiches. There was another person sitting at the table over in the corner, but the coffee shop was pretty quiet.

The bell over the door jangled, and Darcy was vaguely aware of a man coming through. Instead of going over to the counter, though, he approached her. She turned to face him head on, hands on her hips.

He reached into the front of his jacket and pulled out a black wallet-thing. “Darcy Lewis, I’m Agent-”

“You’re fucking not,” she hissed, with a look over at the counter. Gabby was keeping an eye on her, but hopefully couldn’t hear her.

That seemed to take him aback. “That’s-”

“Look. After  _ a thing _ happened in London, I have a government handler. Every time a government agency pings me, it shows up on his radar and he pops up. He’s not here. So  _ you’re _ a lying liar.” Her eyes narrowed as she glared up at him. “You’re with that other guy too, aren’t you?”

“Uh, what other guy?” Probably not as convincing as he’d hoped.

“You both need to stay the hell away from me.”

“Darcy, your order’s ready.” Gabby slid the two cardboard cups gently across the counter.

Darcy went over and picked them up. “Thanks, Gabby.”

Gabby’s eyes flicked back to the man who was still lingering by the window. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. Thanks.” Darcy grinned in her most reassuring way as she picked up a cup in each hand and made her way over to the glass door. “Seeya this afternoon.”

Annoyingly the man was right there, and he pulled open the door for her. She shot him a look, but walked outside and over to her car. Best part about it not being busy was convenient parking.

“Look-” the man started,  _ his _ very best charming smile on his face.

“Okay, we’re elbow-deep in Republican country. What happens when a tiny, conservatively-dressed woman starts screaming about the giant dude who’s not from around here?” She gave him a pointed look. “Leave me and Dr. Melton the fuck alone.” She couldn’t get her Taser with a cup in each hand, but she’d totally sacrifice a cup and throw it at him if she needed to.

He stopped walking, and she continued to her car alone.

* * *

 

Darcy unlocked her front door and pulled it open. “I have had the weirdest day,” she started, then stopped abruptly when she saw Dr. Jones and Agent Whatsisface  _ in her living room _ . She reached into her purse and grabbed her Taser. “Cas, I don’t know who they told you they were, but whoever it is they’re not.”

The shorter of the two men put his hands up defensively. “Hey, it’s okay.”

“The fuck it is. Get out of my apartment!”

Castiel had apparently been in the kitchen, and he came into the living room. “It’s okay, Darcy, they’re friends of mine.”

“Oh.” She looked between the three men. Castiel was so utterly earnest about it, too, like these were people he cared about or something. With a final glare she shoved her Taser back in her purse and closed the door behind her. Maybe she slammed it a little too hard. “Next time lead with that.”

“We’re sorry.” The taller of the two glanced over at the other strange dude, Agent Whatsisnuts. “I’m Sam, this is my brother Dean.”

She snorted and dropped her purse on the floor. “Yeah. Hey, did anyone ever tell you that huge, strange dudes don’t just approach women who are alone? Especially when you’re  _ clearly _ lying about who you are?” She glared at both of them and made her way into the kitchen.

There were still cookies in the TARDIS-shaped cookie jar she’d smuggled back from London from her big baking spree on Saturday. She took the lid off and put a couple on the counter before pulling out a cup and starting to get herself a cup of coffee.

“Darcy…” Castiel stood at the other end of the kitchen by the fridge. “Are you alright?”

“No. No I’m not.” She set her favorite coffee cup down on the counter with a bang that made her immediately check if she’d broken it. Luckily it was still intact. “I know none of you have ever been a woman, but shit like this is fucking  _ scary _ .”

Castiel opened his mouth and took a breath like he was going to say something, but Sam-or-Dean said, “Mm-mm,” from the living room. Instead he crossed the cheap laminate to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Sighing, she let herself melt against him. She rested her cheek against his chest, her arms coming up around his waist. Castiel-hugs really were very soothing.

He held her until she looked up at him. “They’re really your friends? They didn’t come in here and threaten you or anything like that? Because I really will taze them if I have to.”

“They really are,” he said with a slight smile. He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers.

Someone made a choking sound in the living room.

“Okay.” She slipped away. “But I still want coffee. Does anyone else want coffee?” she asked in the vague direction of the other side of the island counter.

“Please,” said Sam-or-Dean.

“That’d be great,” said the other one.

The seating shortage wasn’t really a big deal. Dean perched on one of the barstools while Sam sat on the other end of the couch. Darcy perched on Castiel’s thighs with his arm around her waist. Because of the seating shortage, of course, and not because she was still feeling a bit wigged out and it made her feel a little better.

“We know Dr. Melton’s investigating the meteor phenomenon,” Sam told her, leaning forward to set his mug on the coffee table. “We’re wondering if there’s anything you can tell us about it?”

“Anything like…” Darcy shrugged. “I have a whole lot of numbers rolling around in my head, but I’m pretty sure that’s not what you’re talking about.”

“Anything out of the ordinary?” Sam asked, looking over at Dean.

She sighed, cupping her hands around the soothing warmth of her mug. “Spell it out for me, because I think I know what you’re getting at, but I’m not entirely sure.”

“Cas mentioned that you know aliens?” Dean chimed in.

Darcy nodded. That was exactly what she’d thought it was. “Right. So there was a thing in London, and then we all came back here. And, like, really I’m over the annual alien invasion.  _ Way _ over. So this meteor thing happened and I asked SHIELD if it was anything to do with them. And they were all, ‘Nope!’ So I applied to be Dr. Melton’s RAA because I love Jane, but I needed a break.”

“So, nothing to do with any of that weird alien shit.” Dean rested his cup on his thigh, his other hand on his hip. “Teleporting to other realms, alien magic, any of that.” Interesting that he knew about that, but that was probably a question for another time.

“Nope. So says SHIELD. And we haven’t turned up anything about it, either. I mean, Dr. Melton’s not sure what it  _ is _ , but not aliens.” 

They all exchanged a look. She did not want to know. She did  _ not _ want to know. She’d come out here to get away from this sort of thing, the shared heavy look sort of thing.

Darcy turned her attention to Castiel. “I don’t understand why you couldn’t just ask me, Cas. Like, why did it have to be a whole big thing?”

He sighed, his arm squeezing a little around her waist. “It’s a long story. I’m sorry.” He paused for a second, and then he offered her a small smile. “I’m prepared to make it up to you.”

Her belly flipped over at the ideas that conjured up. “Mm, I hope so.”

Dean choked on his coffee.

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Works better if you don’t breathe it.” She had a sudden thought, and she narrowed her eyes as she looked over at Sam. “I’m not going to be getting a visit from my handler about this shit, am I? Because I will actually kill you if you make that happen.” He’d already be there if she’d pinged from a government agency, but too many of the wrong questions in her neck of the woods would probably also get him in the middle of Idaho.

“No?” He shook his head. “I mean, at least I don’t think so.”

“Better not.” She took a long drink, then sighed. “Are we feeding your large friends?” She was used to Castiel being tall, but they were both somehow bigger than he was, and it was hard not to feel just small. “I mean…” She looked between the two brothers. “You guys are welcome to spend the night, but unless you can somehow cram on the couch it’s floor-ville for at least one of you.” Her eyes lingered on Sam. “Probably you. Plus the couch is kind of uncomfortable.”

“No, we should get going.” Dean slid off the barstool and took it back over to tuck under the counter. He set his coffee cup on the counter.

Sam got up and took his cup back to the kitchen, too. “We’ll be in touch.”

“Yeah. Next time call me?” Darcy braced her hand on Castiel’s shoulder for balance, and she got to her feet. His hand lingered on her waist, steadying her as she stood. “You ready?”

Sam glanced over at Dean before he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Yeah.” He put her number into his phone when she gave it to him.

No matter how friendly Castiel said they were, she still felt a little bit better when they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I tripped and wrote another chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> *ugly sobbing* I can't stop


End file.
